


Hexer Scum

by DJFalsifier



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJFalsifier/pseuds/DJFalsifier
Summary: A simple short comic based on a dumb visual joke I thought of. No particular deep philosophical meaning unless you want there to be some.





	Hexer Scum

“HEXER SCUM”

A Dark Souls fancomic

By Hamza Khabiri and Jess Gulbranson

Character notes:

THE HEXER: He should have typically Hexer gear- at the very least the Hexer’s Hood, beneath which his eyes are never visible until the last page closeups. His face should be sever and angular, and I am picturing Willem Defoe here. As far as his outfit, it could either be the rest of the Hexer’s set, or the robes, gloves and boots of the Black Set. He wields the Sunset Staff which first appears when he emerges from the summoning circle.

THE WARRIOR: She has the two ponytail hair style, and is wearing either something iconic like the Faraam armor, or something interesting like the Lion Warrior set or something tough and sleeveless. She wields a distinctive ultra greatswords such as the Smelter Sword or Pursuer’s. Facially can be anything, default Astora face is fine but dark skin would nice.

THE BOSS KNIGHT: Shouldn’t be any specific boss. You could mix and match different armors or just come up with something. Weapon-wise I was thinking some sort of axe or mace just to visually differentiate from the warrior.

* * *

PAGE 1

PANEL 1: A hexer stands at a table cluttered with candles, skulls, etc. He is holding open a scary grimoire-type book in one hand.

PANEL 2: Wispy summoning lines have appeared around the hexer, who is cocking his head as if alerted to summoning.

PANEL 3: The hexer is gone and the book has fallen, landing on the table.

SFX: Thump

PANEL 4: The hexer is kneeling in a summoning circle in the right foreground. Before him is a female warrior leaning casually against a rough-hewn rock wall by the entrance to a fog gate. She has one hand on a greatsword, point down on the ground.

* * *

PAGE 2

PANEL 1: The warrior smiles and waves, the distinctive greatsword over her shoulder now.

PANEL 2: The hexer bows, holding a Sunset Staff.

PANEL 3: Side view of the rock tunnel leading to the fog door. The warrior has passed into

it, only her arm, leg, and tip of sword trailing out of it. The hexer is striding in right behind her.

* * *

PAGE 3

PANEL 1: In a columned chamber stands a large knight-type boss in evil-looking armor. The back of the warrior’s and hexer’s heads are just visible in the corners of the foreground.

[The next panels are bisected diagonally from bottom left to top right, with the boss knight in the middle, posed as if just having been defeated]

PANEL 2: The hexer wields his staff in a dramatic pose, shooting a spell downwards the

knight in the middle. The spell appears to be Climax, indicating that the hexer is powerful and has sacrificed a large number of souls for the host.

SFX: WHOOSH

PANEL 3: The warrior is leaping in a dramatic pose, sending her sword upwards towards the knight.

* * *

PAGE 4

PANEL 1: [similar to Page 3 Panel 1] The knight boss is dead on the floor in the

background. The hexer is on the left, bowing, and the warrior kneels on the

ground opposite him, writing a message (only the unreadable in-game runes)

with a soapstone.

PANEL 2: Closeup of the grim and angular face of the hexer beneath his hood, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

PANEL 3: Closeup of the warrior’s face. She is grinning strangely (an expression similar to Coolface?)

PANEL 4: Closeup of the message, which now reads “Hexer scum”. [alternate version:

“Try tongue but hole”]

PANEL 5: Closeup of the hexer’s face, crestfallen and with a single manly tear running down his cheek.

CAPTION: THE END


End file.
